


Canuck Coffee

by Alidravana



Series: SEAL Team Week 2021 [2]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Canada, Coffee, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, SEAL Team (TV) Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana
Summary: Day 3 ("I've only led you astray, like, twice.  That's not even that bad!) Prompt for SEAL Team (TV) Week 2021.Clay tries to convince Trent to try the classic Canadian beverage - a Double Double.
Relationships: Trent Sawyer/Clay Spenser
Series: SEAL Team Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171745
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Canuck Coffee

"What is this again?" Trent asked, holding up the large red coffee cup with the words 'Tim Hortons' scrawled across the side. He looked skeptically at the accompanying donut, it's glistening chocolate covered top screaming out how many calories the small confectionery contained. 

"It's called a double-double,' Clay responded, taking a sip from his own cup and letting out a small moan of appreciation. "It's considered to be Canada's favourite beverage! It's two cream, two sugar - hence the name," he added, grinning at his boyfriend. God, he loved Canada. Of course he would die for his own country, but Canada had a lot of good things going for it. Including the fact that he could reach out, take his boyfriend's hand, and the likelihood of anyone saying anything was pretty low, especially in the larger metropolitan areas. So he did.

Trent still looked unsure, so Clay added "Come on babe, trust me, it’s delicious. Besides, I've only led you astray, like, twice. That's not even that bad!"

Trent burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. He was laughing so hard that tears started to form in his eyes. Trent had to place his drink back on the table to prevent it from spilling.

Clay blushed. It was only a couple times, right? He took another sip of his delicious coffee, trying to avoid the curious looks of the other patrons in the store. 

"Only twice?" Trent finally managed to ask, wiping at his eyes with a napkin. "That's priceless, Clay." He loved his boyfriend, but trouble seemed to find him everywhere.

"What?!" Clay squawked, unsure of what Trent was referring to. He didn’t have that many bad ideas, did he?

"First of all, there was that time in Serbia,” Trent gave a look to Clay, knowing that he couldn’t elaborate more in public.

Clay nodded in agreement, yes that one definitely counted. Him, Trent, and Brock had gotten separated from the rest of the team during a firefight. They had to take cover in a small cave on the side of one of the mountains and then attempt to find their way to exfil in the middle of the night. Clay was convinced that he knew where he was going. He had taken a good look at the map prior to the operation and felt that they were headed in the right direction. He had been wrong, and it resulted in the three of them missing the first exfil and wandering around the mountains for hours. Luckily, no one had gotten hurt, but everyone was tired and hungry by the time they made it to a second exfil. And now the whole team would no longer even ask Clay for directions.

“Next would be attempting sex on the beach,” Trent said in a lower tone, not wanting to advertise that disaster to the rest of the coffee shop either.

Clay turned beet red. That would be another excellent example. Without going into too much detail, lube and sand are not a good combination.

“And a third would be bowling.” Trent added, although he had tons of other examples, he thought he would stop there.

“What was wrong with bowling?” Clay asked quietly, surprised by Trent’s example. With having to hide their relationship from the team, and not outing themselves by attending more ‘gay friendly’ activities in the city, Clay had suggested that him and Trent try going bowling for a date. He thought it had been fun, even if there had been a couple of homophobes glaring at him and Trent from a few lanes down. Maybe he had been wrong.

“Clay, you ended up twisting your ankle near the end of the night while attempting to throw the ‘perfect’ strike ball.” Trent sighed, remembering having to help Clay hobble out of the bowling alley and up all the stairs to his apartment. As he glanced across at Clay, he felt a twinge of pain at his boyfriend’s sad expression. Trent hadn’t meant to hurt Clay’s feelings with their conversation. Trent shuffled into the booth more so he could put his arm around Clay. “Clay, I don’t like any activity that causes you to get hurt.”

Clay leaned into his boyfriend’s side. “So you didn’t mind the actual date?” Clay double-checked, making sure he understood what Trent was saying.

“Not at all,” Trent replied. “I definitely wasn’t a good bowler, but I enjoy spending time with you, babe.” He looked back at his beverage and the confectionary concoction and made a decision. Reaching across Clay’s lap, he snagged Clay’s coffee and took a little sip. Not bad, tasted a bit like a regular coffee shop drink. “It’s a bit on the sweeter side, like you, Clay,” Trent joked and returned his boyfriend’s coffee and grabbed his own. He wasn’t going to turn down caffeine.

Clay groaned, bumping Trent’s shoulder. “You did not just say that - that was so corny!” He said embarrassedly, trying to sink into the booth further. 

“You love it,” Trent replied with a grin, and then took another sip of coffee and then a bite of his donut. “This is actually pretty good, but we might need to do a longer run tomorrow morning to work off all the sugar,” Trent conceded.

“Or maybe we just work off all the sugar tonight?” Clay said with a smirk, resting his hand on Trent’s upper thigh.

Trent nodded. Yeah, that sounded like one of Clay’s better ideas.


End file.
